The Branches of Darkmeyer
Veliaf Hurtz called upon the adventurer once more to inform him/her that Burgh de Rott was at risk of attack. In fact, the Myreque had gotten much weaker, and to make matters worse Vanstrom Klause himself was tasked with single handedly destroying the Myreque. To began investigation, he/she was asked to search a hole that Corenlius had recently dug up which lead to some kind of sanctum. Inside the sactum, the adventurer discovers a medallion belonging to Drakan. After dipping it into a nearby blood fountain, the medallion was given the ability to teleport the wearer all around Morytania. Also inside the sanctum was a letter addressed to Safalaan. The adventurer used it to teleport to the Meiyerditch hideout. The adventurer gave the letter to Safalaan who discovered that Vanstrom was interested in meeting him. Safalaan, as of then, did not know why, but in the mean time, it was rumoured that Vanstrom had been spotted in Meiyerditch. Safalaan did not want to risk anything so the adventurer went in his place. The adventurer met up with Vertida who went to search for Vanstrom's whereabouts. In his place was a little girl, who was actually Vanescula Drakan in disguise. To the adventurer's surprise, Vanescula was against her brother Lowerniel and wished to put an end to his rule. Although the adventurer was hesitant to trust her, he/she accepted the vampyre's help. She led the adventurer into the city of Darkmeyer through a small grating. Within the city of Darkmeyer was a Blisterwood tree which Drakan himself spent centuries trying to kill, but to no avail. A vault was constructed around it and machines were created to weaken it. Vanescula told the adventurer that weapons made from the Blisterwood tree were the only way real way to kill an adult vampyre - the Ivandis flail was not nearly as strong enough. To get access, the adventurer needed a disguise - only the higher ranked vyrewatches can enter the vault. The adventurer then smoke bombs to gather pieces of clothing - the attire for a middle tier Darkmeyer citizen. Then, Vanescula gave the adventurer a blood mark so that other vyres would assume he/she was one of them. After that, the adventurer did favors for the middle tiered vyres including vandalising posters, recovering baby bloodvelds, entertaining others and even drank a whole bottle of human blood. The adventurer would rise to the status of a vyrelord/vyrelady from his/her efforts. Afterwards, the adventurer swore loyalty to Vanescula in return for her help via a formal ceremony. The adventurer discovered that the locals do not approve of Lord Drakan's rule and speak badly of him. Before the adventurer enters the vault, Ranis Drakan becoame suspicious and asked for the adventure's loyalty as well. He/she did so, and went inside the vault to revitalize the Blisterwood tree with a machine. Once the tree was healthy enough, the adventurer gathered some logs and made weapons such as a polearm, a staff and some stakes. He/she then returned to the Myreque base to prepare for a fight against Vanstrom Klause. However, Safalaan went missing leaving them without a leader. Nonetheless, the adventurer pressed on asking each of the Myreque members some advice on killing Vanstrom Klause. He/she received a bottle of holy water to use during the fight. The adventurer returned to Darkmeyer to take on Vanstrom Klause but his pet bloodveld named Harold got in the way. He/she disposed of him with holy water and proceeded to challenge Vanstrom Klause. Klause revealled Safalaan's true identity to be a developing Iceyene. In fact, he is the son of Queen Efaritay, the former ruler of Meiyerditch. The battle began, the adventurer using everything he/she could against Vanstrom Klause. When Vanstrom became weakened and turned into vapour form, the adventurer poured holy water on the ground to damage him. However, Klause attempted to take the adventurer with him as he died - just before perishing, he unleashed an army of Elite Bloodvelds. Fortunately, Vanescula and Sarius showed up just in time. Sarius tended to the adventurer's injuries while Vanescula fought off the bloodvelds. Later, Sarius escorted the adventurer the Myreque base to inform Vertida of the news. Safalaan was still missing. The adventurer returned to Veliaf to inform him that Klause was dead. Veliaf was still suspicious of Vanescula, but he still hoped she could be trusted. Lore learned from the quest *Some Vampyres don't approve of Drakan's rule. *Safalaan is the son of the Icyene Queen Efaritay and a human father. *Drakan has been inactive being obsessed over a stone. *Vampyres do not need human blood to live, but Lord Drakan has maintained his rule by upholding this lie. External Links Quest Video Quest videos on youtube containing dialogue, cut scenes, and edited gameplay *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 Category:Quests Category:Myreque Series